


Rondo of Flames

by NamiNeri



Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway: Symphonic Disharmony [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiNeri/pseuds/NamiNeri
Summary: A few months after the attack of the Fountain of Dreams, Myra and her best friend Diana find themselves enjoying a nice day off....that is until a rouge Fire Lions ruins their day and Myra is forced to take on her Knightly calling once again.
Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway: Symphonic Disharmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213292





	Rondo of Flames

The day was blustery and cool, but the sky above was clear and free of any clouds. Celesta Town, a sleepy little country town that enjoyed the protection of a grand and Sacred Tree was experiencing a rather rare, but fine day in the middle of February. No snow to be swirling in the air, just sunshine that shone down upon the town and its Residents.   
It was here that Sir Meta Knight had settled in, asserting himself, and his personal army of Meta-Knights as the acting leaders and protectors, though our story takes us not to them, but rather towards the plaza under the currently barren branches of the Sacred Tree in the middle of town.   
  
Amidst the hustle and bustle of many people going about their daily business, were two of Meta Knight’s subordinates, lounging about on a blanket decorated with a lace blanket with a pink and white checkered pattern. Though calling them subordinates would likely net you a glare if you ever said that out-loud to these ladies, especially since they were a Draco and Dracomare respectively. The blue one in particular though known for her hotheaded and rather brash disposition was a wondrous beauty.   
  
An Eastern styled rarity amongst her kind coated in pale sky blue fur with a luxuriously curly mane, in a slightly darker shade of pastel blue, her four wings feathered and angelic were neatly folded at her side as she laid out her glittering blue length along the blanket. The dark magenta antler-like horns that grew from the blue noodle’s head glittered in the sunlight with a silent splendor.   
  
Her companion, though a Dracomare was also nothing to sneeze at. Though while she was a Western, her body was coated in soft blush pink fur. This lovely beauty had only two wings, but both were covered in a down of soft scales that resembled moth wings, the tips colored after the dawn of a newly risen sun. Her mane was much shorter, like a cute little bob cut, but it was a soft pink and bouncy like morning clouds. The dragoness’ horns were a midnight purple, but glittered as brightly as her fellow’s. She slid her minty green, hazy eyes over to her blue friend who had just let out a mighty yawn, her serrated canines flashing in the winter sunshine.   
  
“Don’t tell me you are tired.” Diana, the blush colored Dracomare remarked, tucking her friendly bean-toed paws under her armored plated chest like a cat. “Today’s our day off from duty, and we haven’t done anything worth yawning about.” The other Draco, Myra merely waved her off with a flick of her paw.   
  
“Just because I am yawning doesn’t mean I’m tired. Lay off.” Myra replied, stifling another yawn. “It’s been quiet for the last few weeks you know, nothing but patrolling day in and day out. No Demon Beast attacks, no skirmishes in Town to deal with. Grampa’s been doing nothing but paperwork and I’ve been assigned nothing but round patrols. I’m getting bored with it, so forgive me if I’m less than enthused. Even my workdays feel like lazy days.”   
  
Diana let out a sigh, her brush-like tail waving softly. “You say that as if peace is a bad thing.” Diana had rested her cheek in her paw and peered up at the sky with a faraway expression. The wind blew through the barren branches making them rustle against each other pleasantly. “You know, Udon you shouldn’t complain so much. Sure, it might be a little boring but it being peaceful and safe is way better than being locked in a battle to the death for the sake of everyone’s sweet dreams.”   
  
“Oh, har har.” Myra glared lightly at her companion and then rolled over from her belly onto her side. Diana had let out a light hiss when Myra’s curly maned back had collided with her flank; the blue dragoness shoving against her friend playfully. “Ah yes, how dare I forget, the battle I waged to protect everyone’s dreams and the beloved Fountain which is their source! Truly that was nothing but cubs-play to me. But this? Peace in our town? It is crushing I tell you! I can barely handle it...”   
  
Myra had let out a dramatic sigh of discontentment as Diana rolled her eyes and merely shoved the other dragon away from her using her wing. “Must you always be an insufferable drama-queen?”   
  
“Must you be a stick in the mud?” Myra teased, sticking out her pink tongue. Currency she was laying on her back with her wings splayed out, looking like an overgrown lounging ferret. Diana reached over and flicked Myra’s nose with her bean toed paws making her friend let out a surprised hiss!   
Diana shook her head with a chuckle. “Oh Myra, you really are a weirdo.”   
  
“Says you.” Myra sniffled, holding her nose and looking a little hurt by the flick.   
Diana merely ignored her. “Well then Miss Guardian Knight, if it's so boring for you why don’t you go and search for some adventure or something? Surely it's better than sitting around, safe in a boring town, no?”   
  
“Please, like I’m going to get up and leave town to go on some fool’s errand.” Myra snorted, rolling over onto her belly again. She unfolded her right wing revealing the full glory of her rainbow colored feathers, shaking it lightly for any dust or grass bits. “Besides that I’m kind of on lock down still. Grampa won’t let me leave town by myself.”  
  
“Really? You are still on probation?” Diana eyebrows wrinkled in a look of surprise! “He must really be mad at you for breaking loose from his grasp.”   
  
“Eh.” Myra didn’t look too concerned, in fact her disdain seemed to increase as she examined a feather in her wing. “More like his pride is still bent like a rusted pipe that I proved he and his army, and his flying bowling-pin-gun-boat-fortress isn’t as invincible and indomitable as he likes to tote it is. Grampa will get over it eventually, as he does with all things.” After some debating, Myra had decided to pull the feather from her wing, letting it drop to the ground. It was long, snowy white that ended in a minty green with cherry pink tips, glittering in the sunshine and smooth as could be. Diana let out a tsking snort and reached over to pick it up.   
  
“Regardless, you still shouldn't be so flippant about it. Lord Meta Knight was just doing what he thought was best at the time.” Diana chided gently as she turned over her friend’s feather in her bean toes cleverly, admiring how it caught the light. “Your feathers are very pretty, Myra. You shouldn’t pull pristine ones like this out so much. Over-preening is going to ruin your wings.”   
  
“I’m not gonna over-preen them, Diana. I’m just removing loose feathers and that one was already coming loose.” Myra waved her off and then refolded her wing. She gave her a small smile when she saw that Diana was giving her a disapproving glare. “I do appreciate your concern for my health, but I take impeccable care of myself! Besides a little later Daichi and I are going to go to the forest spring for some nice quiet time! Tonight’s gonna be a Lunar Rainbow and we are going to watch it together while we bathe and groom each other!” A blush had tinted her cheeks at the mere thought of it.   
  
“Well as romantic as that is, I thought you just said you were on lockdown? That means your curfew is enforced even tighter no?”  
  
“Oh, I mean yeah I am. But Grampa actually let me off for this one night. So it’s cool and he knows where I’m going! It’s just the waiting time is so damn boring.” Myra flopped back down on the blanket. “I just want...you know something that will make the time fly by faster by a little bit ya know?”  
  
Diana let out a small sigh and laid back down on the blanket as well, retucking her paws under her chest. Sometime had passed, both dragon girls were now quiet and lay in the blissful doze of the sun, an hour had ticked by with the sun making his celestial journey across the midafternoon sky. It wasn’t until the beginning half of the second hour did Myra slowly rise up from her coiled position. Her head whipping up with the speed of a viper, and her bright amethyst eyes focused on something in the far distance. Diana had raised her head as well, following her friend’s gaze, though she could feel it as well.   
  
  
The air had gone from soft, calm and peaceful to suddenly thick, tense and unwelcoming. Around the Draco and Dracomare the people in town still went about their business, unaware that something that did not belong had stepped within their protected and walled home. A chill breeze blew, bringing with it brand new smells that tickled both the girl’s nostrils. From the river that ran in the south part of town, the fish that were being sold in the open air market...and the smell of ice and hard packed snow, there came with it a new, unfamiliar and dangerous scent. One that smelled...warm, like the acrid smell of burning plastic covered wood.  
  
Myra let out a small growl and stood up completely, Diana followed suit. “I assume you smell that too, right?”   
“Yeah.” Myra nodded her head not taking her eyes off the point in the distance. “I’m not sure what kind it is, but it smells like a Demon Beast.” Along with the scent now came something new and most certainly not wanted.   
  
A strange, malevolent aura had settled upon the two young dragons. Seemingly pressing in on them at all sides, as if it were going to rush forward to snap off their heads, it felt dark, bumbling like that of a beast burning like a dull star at the end of its life.   
  
“And it’s hostile.” Diana noted, looking around at the calm that now lay in front of an unknown storm. “Myra, should we sound the alarm?”   
  
Myra didn’t answer right away, still looking into the distance. Her fur had bristled up when a roar was clearly heard from near the south gate entrance. Suddenly the town which had been bursting with life and activity was now stone still as a statue as the roar had rang out again, this time louder and a lot more closer!   
  
And then...it appeared! It appeared to be a lion, but far bigger than any normal lion, not to mention what lion was alight with a mane of pure fire? The beast rushed into town, brown bodied, with a mane and tail-tip of purplish-white fire, leaving small tracks of flames as it charged forward. It stopped just short of the crowd, now in full plain sight and let out a roar so loud that it could shake the heavens.   
  
From somewhere in the crowd, a woman screamed, “IT’S A DEMON BEAST!!!” And from there chaos had erupted. The townsfolk had begun to scatter, running left, right, and sideways! The beast, with eyes of white and no pupil, dropped into a crouch, like it was getting ready to pounce.   
  
“Crap, it’s made itself known!” Myra snarled. Quickly the young Draco had jumped into the air, flying over the confused and muddled crowd and landing on the roof of the nearby general store with a light **_thud._** Wings raised and her head raised to the heavens, Myra had let out a song-like roar that echoed all around and across the town. Enraptured by the tone of her roar, it had seemed like time itself had stopped. Everyone turned their attention to the pale blue Draco that had perched herself on the roof of the store building. With light reflecting off her body, Myra looked like an angel that had descended from on high, wings spread and poised to make herself look bigger.  
  
Her magenta claws gripped the thatched roofing, with flakes of straw coming loose as she called in a powerful and commanding voice, “Everyone listen to me! I need you to quickly and calmly follow after Diana to the designated safe station! Hurry! The Meta-Knights will be on their way shortly!” Myra had then turned her eyes over to Diana, and back to the beast below. “Diana!! I need you to take everyone to the safehouse! I’ll hold off the flaming kitten for as long as I can!”   
  
At that moment, the demon beast, known as a Fire Lion had turned its attention to Myra and let out a roar of its own. Slowly it began to stalk its way towards the noodle on her lofty perch as Myra flicked her tail in provocation.  
  
As much as Diana didn’t like it she knew that Myra would be fine on her own. “Myra, you better be careful!! Everyone! Follow me and stay together!” The blush pink Dracomare had flagged the crowd over, who had slowly funneled themselves out of the plaza and towards the safehouse which was located towards the very back.   
Over the noise, screams and crying of children, the town’s alarm sirens could be heard wailing their shrieking cry of danger. The muffled voice of Meta Knight was speaking quickly over the intercom, shouting for the Meta-Knights to assume their positions as Myra baited her foe to come closer. It happened so quickly, the once filled plaza was now abandoned, leaving only Myra...and her angry and flaming foe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Roars, flames, and the hot crackling noise of cinders danced in the air. Behind Myra a stall had been hit with a fireball of purple flames, causing it to be engulfed entirely. The smell of burnt fruit and wood filled the sky Myra paced about the exit to the plaza like a cornered wolf. Her opponent was just across from her, pawing and clawing at the cobblestone ground watching the Draco’s move carefully. Myra’s lips were wrinkled into a snarl, her tail swishing and wings raised. The expression painted into the blue dragon’s features were intense, fangs glinting. The fiery Demon Beast’s tail flicked, snarling and watching Myra pace back and forth, blocking its path from deeper into town.  
  
“What’s the matter, kitty?” Myra hissed, her tone low, growly, nothing at all like her usual vocal tones. “Scared of little old me?” The blue Draco had stopped in her pacing facing the fire beast head on now, her wings raised and eyes full of a determined fire.   
  
The cat let out a yowl, scraping across the ground and then pounced! Myra tensed up, her hackles raised. Fire Lion’s claws came, flashing in the fire light of the burning stall. Myra was ready, and ducked out of the way of the beast! The claws had tore into the ground, with the force of a small gunshot; tearing the cobble-bricking loose and leaving a small hole where the dirt foundation could be seen. The beast snarled in anger! The momentum of its pounce had left it’s claws lodged deeply into the ground, which of course left it wide open for attack!  
  
Myra had done just that, slinking over to the feline demon as it thrashed wildly to pull its claws free from the imprisonment that itself had created. Up close like this, the young Knight could properly judge its size, it was only just a little bit bigger than she was long. With a light snort, Myra had bowed her head down and hooked her horns into Fire Lion’s side! Her opponent let out a surprised yowl when the blunted antlers had pressed into its silk-like fur and even louder yowl when the blue Draco had managed to flip it over onto its side!  
The demonic cat had popped loose from the hole with a flurry of dust and dirt, rolling into another stall with a loud **_crash!_** _  
_ _  
_A cloud of dust had kicked up. The beast was dizzied from the impact, covered in ruined fruit and smashed veggies as it growled lowly in pain. It tried to recover but Myra already was attacking again. This time the noodle had lowered her head and galloped forwards with charge! The two beasts had collided with each other with a resounding _ **THWACK!** _ Myra’s horns once more dug into the creature, hooking it by its neck; a hiss sounded as Myra tossed her maned head to the side, flinging her foe back into the middle of the plaza.   
  
This time the creature had seemed to learn, cleverly righting itself in the air and landing gracefully on its paws. The fire that was its mane dancing around and flickering like live wire, as it slid slightly to stop itself from colliding into the Grand Tree. Rearing its head, it roared at the Dragon Star Warrior and then launched a large white-purple fireball that was almost the size of Myra’s head!   
  
“Crap, I can’t let it use its fire attacks or it’ll burn the whole town down!” She growled in concern. The fire was screaming towards her, dancing madly in the air, crackling with an intense heat. Quickly Myra raised herself on her back legs, flapping all four wings and kicking up a mighty gale. The wind buffeted the fire just enough to put it out a little, but unfortunately wasn’t enough to completely extinguish the racing flames. A snarl issued forth from Myra, she had to think fast!   
  
Myra growled, the fireball was about to collide with the hardware store, it was do or die now! Quickly the blue Draco had rushed in front and raised her tail with its fan-like decoration. The three usually rounded nubbs were now full blown spikes. The Fire Lion let out a curiously angry growl. What did this strange Beast think she was doing?? Blocking its proud fire with just her tail?   
  
Instead of the fireball hitting the hardware store, it had engulfed Myra’s raised tail completely! The Draco let out a hiss of pain, “D-Damn...s-so hot…. I feel like I’m going to melt…” as Fire Lion had watched its fiery flames rip through the girl’s tail; a satisfied purr sounding from deep in its chest.   
  
Myra swayed on her paws, it wouldn’t be long now until the flames had completely consumed her--but wait...why wasn’t the fire that was burning on her tail spreading to the rest of her body?   
  
The Draco bowed her head, eyes glimmering, was...that a smirk on her muzzle?! Fire Loin snarled in confusion and then fear as the flames on the young dragon warrior’s tail had begun to be _absorbed_ into the curly fan-like frill of her tail.   
“It’s going to take more than some petty Mid-Boss monster’s flames to bring me down.”   
  
A glimmer of light had sparkled, Myra’s horns, claws, and tail spikes had turned from dark magenta to a light, prismatic white. A cool drift had settled in now, as the young Draco had opened her mouth where her nostrils and eyes were glittering with bright violet. A puff of vapor had exited Myra’s mouth before she threw her head back and released a stream of violet colored light!   
  
Before the Demon Beast could comprehend what even happened it was suddenly slammed face first with _ice_ of all things! It yowled in pain, the sudden cold extinguishing its flames. A whimper of pain came from being exposed to its natural enemy element, but now Myra’s claws had raked down its side! The beast let out a loud howl, a howl that sounded like it didn’t even belong to any form of animal, magical or ordinary. A burst of anger colored the beast’s cheeks, the flames of its mane, which had gone down before had suddenly reignited again with a brand new intensity.   
  
Myra’s fur raised, an odd feeling of creepiness suddenly crawling down her back as if something far darker had reared its ugly head. Above her the sky had turned from sunny and clear to dark and foreboding, as if a storm was rolling in. The smolders of the wrecked stalls crackled gently, as the two beasts were suddenly plunged into an early twilight. A deep snarl from in front of her had sounded, her foe now back up on its feet, and angrier than before! It roared, the purple white flames that was its mane burned a ghastly green, the body had turned from brown to a black as deep as charcoal.   
  
The beast’s hazy, red eyes had locked themselves onto the young Draco, a snarl issuing forth from its mouth. “What--” Myra had growled, slowly stepping away in surprise and a twinge of fear. “What...what is this horrible feeling? It’s almost like….” The dragoness’ eyes glimmered with flecks of yellow as she remembered back to a time, a time not too long ago where the monster was born of the nightmares of those unable to dream sweetly. This feeling that she felt, so oppressive and dark like it threatened to swallow her, body and soul alike.   
  
Myra shook her head and dropped down into a crouch, and prepared to counter her transformed and enraged opponent, but the beast was now faster! It rushed forward and swiped Myra across the face, sending the young noodle dragon flying! Myra tried to correct herself, flipping over and landing on her paws; only to be tackled by the enraged Fire Lion and pinned to the ground. Myra snarled, and struggled to throw her opponent off of her by kicking her hind legs into the beast but no such luck. No matter how much she hit, kicked, bit and scratched the Lion of fire didn’t budge one bit.   
  
“Dammit!!! For the love of Nova, GET OFF!!!” Myra howled, charging up another beam of magic! Her prismatic horns pulsed in time with her spell, the young Draco Star Warrior had breathed out a beam of Icy Magic! To her utter dismay, the snowy blast seemed to melt against the ghostly green flames of the mane. Fire Lion let out a demonic, growly laugh as it pressed its paw against Myra’s maned chest. A hiss sounded, Myra’s core racing with fear when she witnessed it opening its mouth to create the largest, nasty and arid smelling fireball that the young Draco had ever seen.   
  
From this close proximity, she could feel the heat, and the impact….? Myra glared on, refusing to give in and resumed kicking and scratching and doing everything in her power to throw the oversized lion off of her. With a snarly purr, the beast was about to release its attack onto the helpless noodle...her pupils contracting into tiny pinpricks speckled grey from fear as the flames loomed bigger and closer…  
  
A roar had sounded, this one much different from before. It came from neither of the two large beasts currently locked in a death match. Myra turned her eyes upward as an azure blaze had come screaming down and struck the black fiery beast right in the chest! A surprised hiss had issued forth, but not before another great shape had appeared! Flashing in the light, Myra saw a flurry of faded red fur, and then a deep velvety snarl, _“BEGONE.”_  
  
The newcomer had hooked his own antlers into the Fire Lion’s side and with a flick of his head, had tossed the flaming creature into a pile of stacked boxes of discarded banana peels where it had landed with a resounding **_CRASH!!!!_** _  
_ _  
_Myra blinked in confusion at first, but then the gentle and loving face of another Draco entered her vision and offered his paw to help her up. Another lung, with four beautiful wings tipped in soft gold and beautiful azure eyes the color of the burning flame that had saved Myra earlier. Myra’s eyes immediately lit up in love and light as she grasped his paw with her own.  
  
“Daichi!!”   
  
“Hello Aoi, need a little bit of help?” Daichigami smiled as Myra nuzzled her head into his neck. “Are you alright? That thing didn’t hurt you, did it?”   
  
Never in her life had she been so thankful to see him, a gesture that her future mate had gladly returned. Myra pulled away from him, looking slightly confused. “Yes, I’m okay. A few scratches here and there but nothing to be concerned about. But never mind that, I thought I was supposed to see you a little later tonight! What are you doing here?”   
  
Daichi knitted his thick eyebrows together, checking over Myra regardless. Some light scratches had marred her fur, and she was covered in dirt, with bits of rock and wood caught in her now tangled curls. “I originally was coming to town to try my paw at ‘’shopping’’ for some of those strange mortal foods you liked so much for our meeting tonight.” He appeared to be slightly sheepish about that particular tidbit. “But on my way here I had noticed something strange going on with the Fire Lion pride up near the badlands. I figured I’d come to warn you and Lord Meta Knight to be careful, but it seems like I am a little too late.”   
  
Myra stared at him with a rather bewildered expression, which soon blossomed into one of love and admiration. Before she could respond, she had snapped her head in the direction of the fallen boxes, which now had erupted into flames! The demon fire cat sprang forth, covered in rotten or discarded fruit.   
An even more enraged roar sounded, as Myra shuffled her wings. “I do commend your attempt to not only try something out of your comfort zone, and to drop us a warning but I’m afraid that your shopping trip will have to wait.” She turned to the bigger Draco, with a dangerous smirk on her muzzle.   
  
“Care for a little hunt before our bath?”   
  
Daichi returned that smile, a rather dark glint appearing in his normally serene blue eyes. “A hunt with my beloved and a bath later? Sounds like a dream.”  
  
“Tch, sounds like one boring dream.” Myra replied with a slight laugh as the beast had pounced forwards. “Here it comes!!”   
A deep lion’s growl was heard as Fire Lion rushed forward, Myra tensing herself to coil like spring. But Daichi had slid in front of her, raising himself up on his hind legs. For a moment it was like Daichi was one of the dragons depicted on a Custodian’s scroll, blue flames trickling from the corners of his wide open jaws, flickering with a white center. The bigger noodle had caught the feline beast in his front paws, light copper claws extended. With a mighty heave, Daichi had hurled his foe onto the ground! _  
__  
_**_CRASH!!! WHAM!!!!_**  
  
A large cloud of dust had kicked up! Fire Lion lay in the middle of a crater created by the force of the blow. Myra felt her heart flutter in delight, a light violet blush coloring her cheeks, as Daichi dropped back down onto all fours, licking his paw clean. “Impressed?” he asked with a tease, turning his head back to Myra who coughed.   
  
“Over you just tossing it? I could do that in my sleep. Try harder.” Myra poked back though obviously her admiration was barely concealed. Daichi only snickered as the beast had crawled out of the hole, the flames of the mane petering out, as it looked almost bald but it stubbornly refused to lay down. A snort came from Myra’s future mate.   
  
“My, my... what a stubborn cat. I would have thought that would have been enough to put it out of its misery.”  
“For shame, Aki, letting your prey still move around.” Myra had come to join him by his flank. “Looks like you and I will have finish it off together then!”   
  
The red Draco grinned like a...cat, the serrated canines glittering in the dim firelight. “That doesn’t sound too bad of a notion. Shall we, your Ladyship?”   
With a smile, Myra lifted up her tail. “Indeed!”   
  
Together the two Dracos, two dragons of the stars, had faced their foe who was in the midst of charging up another fireball. Daichi wrapped his tail around Myra’s intertwining them, red and blue locked like a braid. The bigger lung set his tail ablaze, azure light flickering against the black backdrop of the dreary sky like a beacon.   
  
Almost instantly, the smaller lung’s horns, claws and spikes once more glimmered in a bright prismatic light as Myra absorbed the flickering flames into her tail. The blue light of Daichi’s flames faded, now replaced with the soft violet traces of Myra’s own aura. Opening her mouth, white-purple mist had spilled out from the sides; a chilly aura settling over them once again!  
  
The Fire Lion had released its ghostly green fireball, at the same time, Myra had shot out an icy blast that would make most Ice-ability users jealous. The Wintry blizzard beam had shot right through the phantom fire, dissipating it in an instant! The Fire Lion couldn’t move, only look on with a whimper as the force of the flipped magic was streaming its way! In a final fit of terror it made to flee, but was stuck right in the side! A most terrible roar of pain had started and then faded away...as now the fiery feline was completely engulfed by the frigid aura and completely encased in a perfect ice tomb. The last thing painted on its face was a snarl of anger and fear.  
  
  
A beam of sunshine had broken through the darkness of the clouds, just kissing the crystalline prison of the fallen Demon Beast. Myra breathed out a sigh of relief and chuffed, suddenly feeling fatigued. A puff of violet magic had appeared with her exhale while her horns, and claws returned to their usual magenta coloring. She leaned against Daichi’s side who had begun to lick her cheek with a deep purr thundering in his chest.   
  
The battle was over, the beast had been defeated. And Myra and Daichi looked up to a bright blue sky, and the sound of the townspeople cheering from inside of the buildings.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
A little later, Daichi and Myra were sitting together under the awning of the mochi shop that was in the plaza. The two Dracos of red and blue watched by their table as a small battalion of the newly arrived Meta-Knights were now hustling and bustling around the sight of the battle, assessing the damages, working to remove the still frozen Fire Lion. Myra was happily gouging herself on some strawberry mochi ice-cream while Daichi had watched over the proceedings with a careful eye. The day had returned to being bright and beautiful, and slowly life around the town was returning to its usual pace as people were slowly filing out of their barricades and getting back to their own business.  
  
Over the shouting and slowly accumulating babble, a voice had rang out from on high. “Myra!!!!” The blue noodle had stuck her head out from under the awning and smiled, waving her paw up at Diana who was flying overhead.   
  
“Diana!!!” Myra called back as the pale pink Draco landed down and joined her friend at the table.   
  
“Oh thank Nova, you are okay! I--Oh! Hello Prince Daichi!” Diana had stopped short when she noticed the faded red male sitting across from the table. Well it wasn’t a table but rather a raised board with no chairs so that Draco/Mare customers could eat with some civility.   
  
Diachi nodded his head with a smile and returned to watching over the Meta-Knights. Diana trotted over to sit beside her best friend. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come to help, I wanted to but Lord Meta Knight told me to hold back. He said that it was too dangerous to get near after the beast had gone majorly berserk.”   
  
Myra had slid her box of ice-cream mochi over to Diana, after snapping up another one. A slight snarl had rumbled in her throat. “Why am I not surprised. I was wondering why I didn’t have any back-up until Daichi had come by and saved me from being a burnt Draco.” She looked absolutely disgruntled. “Like seriously, Fire Lions aren’t that much of a threat, but that one...there was something really odd about it. I can’t place my claw on what though…”   
  
Diana had huffed, poking out her cheek, but took an offered mochi and bit into it gently. “It was so strange, like it was possessed by something.” She noted, shivering slightly at the memory of its horrible aura. “That wasn’t any normal Demon Beast, that’s for sure.”   
  
“No kidding...If Daichi hadn’t come I would have been toast.” Myra shot a look of love at her sweetheart, her violet colored souls glittering with a deep affection. She could feel Daichi’s tail curling around her own at the comment, a purr of acknowledgement sounding in the bigger lung’s chest. “I still can’t believe Grampa though! What the hell was he thinking leaving me to deal with that monster like that?! I’ll never understand that old crusty tomato of a Batamon.”   
  
“Regardless of your opinion of me, you are safe, and the vermin is defeated.” Came a new voice. All 3 of the gathered dragons had turned to see Lord Meta Knight himself who had dropped as if from nowhere. The usually withered and worn armor had glinted in the sunlight with its typical aged luster while the Elder Batamon Knight had slid his eyes over to his granddaughter, after regarding Daichi’s presence with a nod. “Mija, I have seen everything I need to see during this bout.” Today he was wrapped up in his dark blue cape like a large burrito, a very large and intimidating burrito.  
  
“And…? What are you going to do, ground me again for not beating it fast enough?” Myra grumbled as Daichi wrapped his wing around the girl comfortingly.   
  
“On the contrary, Mija.” Meta Knight replied quietly, having come over to his granddaughter’s side. Diana had moved aside so that the elder could wedge himself in between the dragon creatures with ease. “You have shown me that you are not only capable of dealing with a high class monster, but also you have acknowledged that you have won with the help of others.” He glanced over at Daichi, who titled his head adorably. “I wanted to reward you for it. I’m releasing you from your probation, you are now free to come and go from town and Halberd by yourself as you please...and…” he smirked lightly, “I am giving you the next two weeks off to do whatever you please. I trust you shall not make me regret it, no?”   
  
There was a moment of silence, Myra’s face lighting up in a blush. Daichi let out a thunderous laugh while Diana only snickered. The young Blue noodle stuck her tongue out at both of them looking a little bit pouty but even though she couldn’t quite say it, Meta Knight knew that she was quite grateful. After some more idle banter, the 3 younglings had stood up from the table, Diana parting ways with Myra to go collect the blanket that she and Myra had been lounging on and Myra and Daichi to go and shop for their little private time tonight.  
  
Though before Myra had left with Daichi, she stopped and took one last look at her grandfather. “Oh Grampa, I wanted to tell you, about the Demon Beast. It--”  
  
Meta Knight had held up his hand shushing her. “Do not worry yourself about it. I will look into it myself. I believe that you have something more important to attend to at the moment, niña.”   
  
Myra blinked in surprise, this was rather unexpected of him not to accept a report right there and now. The young Draco squinted at the elder, but he only proceeded to shoo them both away. With a sigh, Myra shook her head and wrapped her wing around Daichi who had done the same. “Alright then. See you later tonight. Come on, Daichi. I’ll shop with you and teach you how to do it.”   
  
“Sounds lovely.” Daichi nodded and then turned back to Meta Knight. “Have a good day, Sir Meta Knight.”   
  
“Keep an eye on her.” Meta Knight nodded and then returned to his pondering, watching as the two younglings had santurned away, wing in wing, tails intertwined like a braided bracelet. As they faded into the distance, Meta Knight turned his eyes towards the frozen Demon Beast that his men were extracting. His eyes turned a very sharp green. “....This will not be the last time we see a Demon Beast such as this...it is a sign...and an unwelcome one at that. Nightmare...he’s stirring once more and I...shall be ready to face him once more.” The aged Knight gripped the golden hilt of his blade, turning his gaze heavenward with uncertainty fluttering about in his age old heart.   
However something else fluttered there as well, as Myra was snickering at Daichi’s enthusiasm for food. The brightness of hope for the future and beyond.  
  
  
 _ **The End…?  
Dreams fly far to the ends of time and space, what awaits you there I wonder?**_  
  



End file.
